


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bets & Wagers, Bisexuality, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Dramedy, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, everyone can see it, heechul-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Wanna bet?"
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:15 AM**

"Hyung you're gonna keep being late if you keep going at this rate."

Heechul scoffed and rolled his eyes at Kyuhyun."Who said that I was trying Kyuhyun-ah?"He rhetorically asks the maknae.Kyuhyun gives him a look in response.


End file.
